A Year to Remember
by ZoeyxPaige
Summary: This follows the Marauders and their friends! Its different :
1. A Train Ride to Remember

A/n: I am just going to try to write a fic and just tell me if you like or hate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize from the books

_Train Ride_

_Lily's POV_

* * *

I stepped through the barrier as I waved goodbye to my mum and dad. I pushed my trolley to my usual compartment stopping for a few seconds to chat with some people. As soon as I got there, I noticed a black trunk with the initials P.M engraved in gold. On top of the trunk was a black kitten with a white belly sleeping in a basket. I stored my trunk above it and put my owl on top of it. Then I pulled my long curly auburn hair into a high side pony tail and pulled of my sunglasses. I stuck my bangs behind my ear and straightened my t-shirt and shorts. Then I walked out of the compartment and back on to the platform.

"Hey Lily," A soft voice said. I turned around and saw a boy with sandy brown hair and tired blue eyes with a scar across his cheek.

"Hey Remus," I replied

"How was your summer?"

"It was ok. How was yours?"

"It was-"

"LILY!" a voice screamed from behind me

I turned around and saw my best friend, Paige Masters, running towards me. She had very tan skin with black hair pulled into a side ponytail like mine except her hair was straight opposed to my curly pony. Her bangs were swept to the side on her forehead. Her dark chocolate eyes were lined with black eyeliner all around. She had on black shorts with an 'I heart Magic' t-shirt on.

She flashed her white teeth at me and gave me a hug. I grinned back at her and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled away and saw Remus and I saw her whole face light up.

"Remus, Hey"

She gave him a hug and he returned it happily. When he pulled back I could see his tiredness disappear. I smiled to myself.

Paige was in love with Remus and vice versa, but both of them would admit their feelings for each other. I wish they would. Paige has been in love with Remus since first year. She found out he was a werewolf and became an Animagus with me and our other best friend April in fourth year. I was a brown doe, Paige was a white wolf, and April was an amber fox. We accompanied Remus for a year before the Marauders managed to become Animagus then we stopped. Though we did go out every full moon to make sure Moony didn't escape and we did accompanied them a few times. James didn't like it very much.

Anyway back to Paige. She was the goofy carefree girl who always forgave. She got angry a little too easily. She hated waking up & sunshine for some reason. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She played Seeker and is pretty damn good. She loved sitting on the roof to think. She also loved reading and getting good grades but she gets her grades without much effort, which made me jealous. She loved pranks that's why she got along with the Marauders so easily. She is just a random girl and pretty much everyone loves her but when she gets hyper she can get on anyone's nerves. I love her anyways she's my best friend.

I liked 1/2 of the Marauders, only Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter just creeped me out for some reason and James Potter is a pompous jerk.

Me on the other hand, I was pretty serious but not to serious that I was dead boring. I lost my temper more frequently than Paige. I loved to pull pranks as well and I am a bookworm. I've had a lot of boyfriends as well but when it gets serious I break it off. I've only had one serious relationship before and it was with Sirius Black. Most people might not believe it but he has a soft side and he's only revealed it to me, April, and Paige. We broke it off though but we are still best friends.

"Earth to Lily"

Paige's hand was waving in front of my face. I snapped back to reality. I notice our group got bigger. April Matthews, a girl with long straight chestnut brown hair with sparkling blue eyes, had joined us, as well as Sirius Black, he had long shaggy black hair and brilliant stormy gray eyes. James Potter, messy jet black hair with sparkling brown eyes that were hidden behind wire framed glasses, and Peter Pettigrew, pudgy little boy with brown hair and watery dull blue eyes, were there as well.

"Ah Lily Flower, I thought we lost you there for a second," Sirius said draping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, darling," I replied back wrapping my arm around his waist and tickling him.

He let out a bark of a laugh and took his arm off of my shoulder. James was staring at us and it was sort of bugging me.

"So Lily Flower, the Marauders and myself were wondering if we could share a compartment with you lovely ladies," Sirius said winking at April.

"Hm, I'm not sure about you, Darling, but the rest are welcome," I said mischievously.

"Ouch, I am hurt!" He replied jokingly

"What? Are you guys dating or something?" James said sort of hurt.

"What gives you that idea Potter?" I replied

"You are just flirting a lot, Evans," He said glaring at me

"Oh shut up you guys, let's go," Paige said, helping April with her trunk.

"Let me ladies," Sirius said, winking at April.

"Thanks," April said blushing a little.

I grinned at April, I knew she liked Sirius but she's not exactly sure about him or not. I also knew that Sirius felt the same way as her and always showed off in her presence. This is going to be a train ride to remember.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regular POV

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The girls and the Marauders only just managed to get the trunks onto the train before it started to move. Of course they still had to store it all into one compartment. Paige and Lily help April with her trunk than Paige picked up her cat and let it curl up in her lap while Lily opted to get out a book and April started flipping through a magazine.

They made no effort to help the boys with their trunks though they did help by taking their owls. Remus being the only one to use his brain got out his wand and put his trunk up before the remaining ¾ of the Marauders could come in to see him use it. So they struggled while Remus sat down by Paige and they started talking.

"Don't you think we should tell them they are wizards?" Paige asked quietly

"Nah this is more funny." Remus replied with a grin

Paige playfully slapped Remus. He looked at her and grinned.

"Now now Miss Masters is that any way to treat a furry animal?"

"Yes." Paige said cheekily.

Remus started tickling her and Paige couldn't breathe. Slowly her face started turning red.

"Remus, I think you should let her breathe." Sirius said, plopping down by April. He lay down and put his head in April's lap. She rolled her eyes and pushed his head off of her lap. He sat up and watched James and Peter struggle with their trunks and grinned. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a spell under his breath and their trunks got bigger and heavier.

"Padfoot, put it back to normal," James said.

"Prongs, I can't believe you would believe I cast the spell. It was Moony over here that did that."

"Ah, but you see, Mr. Moony is busy flirting with Miss Masters, he can't possibly of done that."

"Fine you caught my lie, it was Lily Flower over here."

Lily didn't bother looking up and just made a hand gesture her mum would have scolded her for.

"Ouch, I'm hurt."

"Shut up!" April said taking out her wand and using a spell to put the trunks back to normal, then she flicked her wand again and the trunks put themselves up.

"Why didn't we think of that Prongs?" Peter said.

"Because its early in the morning." He replied

"It's 11 a.m., Potter." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." James said plopping down by Lily as Peter took the seat next to him.

"So Remus, when's the wedding?" James said grinning.

"What wedding?" Remus said confused

"Yours and Miss Masters."

He decided to do what Lily did and gave him the finger. Paige was grinning.

"Actually James, it is next week and you aren't invited!"

"Ouch Paige."

She just stuck out her tongue and went back to talking to Remus.

"We need to get those two together." Lily whispered into James' ear, surprising James.

"How?"

"We'll think of something, but we'll need Sirius' and April's help."

"Hm, Okay."

"Hey how about we play a game of Truth or Dare." Sirius suggested.

"That game is so lame though Padfoot."

"So? At least it will pass time."

"Fine, I'm in," said Lily putting her book down. Everyone nodded slowly after her.

"I'll ask the first question. Lily, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy right now?"

Lily blushed, "No one."

"LIAR."

"Fine," Lily lowered her voice considerable, "Frank Longbottom."

"Sorry didn't catch that." Sirius said grinning.

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM." She screamed as Frank walked through.

"Yes."

Lily blushed even harder, Paige burst out laughing, and James glared at him. Remus was looking at Paige laughing, April was trying to hold back her laughter, and Peter was looking at Sirius rolling on the floor with an amused look on his face.

"Um, I'll just come back another time," he said.

Sirius managed to get a grip on himself and sat back down, James looked down at his hands, April managed a straight face and Lily's cheek went back to normal. Peter was now watching Paige still laughing. She had tears down her face and Remus look bemused. Paige's laughing cracked up Sirius and April and they joined her laughing.

Finally Paige calmed down and was breathing pretty heavily while Remus wiped the tears from her face.

"Ok Lily's turn." Paige said

Lily grinned at Paige and said, "Paige, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Lily's grin turned evil. Paige gulped.

"Who do you fancy?"

April started cackling while Paige glared at Lily.

"Are we allowed to pass?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted. Remus' voice was the most prominent.

"Um," Paige said

"Who's um?" Sirius said. April slapped him.

"The person I like." Paige said grinning.

"Paige!" Lily said warningly

"Lily." Paige said grinning

"Fine don't answer."

"Thanks dear."

"You're not welcome."

"Let's go prank someone."

"No!" Lily said

"Why?"

"You know I hate being the first one to get points docked from."

"Fine."

So for the rest of the train ride, Lily read her book, James, Sirius, Peter, and April talked to each other and Paige and Remus were talking to each other.

"I think we should change." Lily said looking out of the window.

"Out boys." April said.

"Why?" Sirius asked innocently.

April sent a stinging hex at Sirius and he got up and left. Remus kissed Paige's cheek and left. James and Peter just got up and left without saying one word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Paige, Lily, April, and Alice Prewett shared a carriage with the Marauder's and Frank Longbottom (much to Lily's dismay). Paige kept on looking at Frank and sniggering, James was glaring at him, and Frank was getting annoyed with Paige. Lily started poking Paige in the side to make her stop but that just made her laugh more.

"What is so funny?" Frank asked.

Lily just got out her wand and put a silencing charm on Paige.

"She was hit with a laughing jinx." Lily lied.

"Really Lily? I thought it was cause-" Sirius' mouth kept on moving but no words were coming out. He tried to yell but it didn't work so he just sat there and glared at Lily.

Frank and Alice looked at each other and shrugged.

The carriage jerked to a stop, flinging Lily against Frank. Paige, Sirius, April, and Peter cracked up (in Paige's and Sirius's case, silently), James glared at Frank, Alice shot Remus a confused look, and Remus just shrugged at Alice in an it's-sort-of-a-long-story way and looked at the scene bemused.

Everyone climbed out of the carriage. Paige and Sirius were still red from laughing and Lily was still blushing.

They got into The Great Hall just in time and sat down. The sorting went by fast and so did the feast. Before they knew it, the Marauders and the girls were tucked away in their four poster beds fast asleep.

Paige, April, Sirius, and Remus had smiles on their faces as they slept. James had a look of anger. Lily's had a look of embarrassment, and Peter's had a look of hunger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Albus, are you sure we should do this?" McGonagall asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life," Albus said his eyes twinkling, "Relax, Minnie! This'll be fun."

McGonagall looked at him with worry written all over her face.

"If you're sure then."

"I'll make the announcement tomorrow at breakfast."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review !


	2. A Surprise to Remember

A/n: This sets up the plot!

_Recap_

"_Albus, are you sure we should do this?" McGonagall asked._

"_I've never been more sure in my life," Albus said his eyes twinkling, "Relax, Minnie! This'll be fun."_

_McGonagall looked at him with worry written all over her face._

"_If you're sure then."_

"_I'll make the announcement tomorrow at breakfast."_

* * *

"_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do…"

"Damn you Lily, I hate thing." April muttered

Paige reached around for her wand and aimed it at the muggle music playing alarm of Lily's. It blew up with Paige saying anything.

"Paige, damn it do you have to do this every morning, I'm sick of walking over the closet and pulling out a new one every damn evening."

Paige didn't reply.

"Get up now!"

"Go away." Paige said her voice muffled

"Agito" Lily said waving her wand. A jet of water squirted out and sprayed Paige.

"Ugh! I'm wet."

"You are such a genius."

"Shut up!"

20 minutes later the girls were ready and headed down to breakfast.

"Hey Paige, sit over here!" Remus said waving his hand.

Paige smiled and went and Lily and April gave each other knowing looks and followed.

"Hey did you guys hear? Dumbledore has a surprise for all of the sixth years."

"Really?" Paige said.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is."

Paige smiled at him and then looked at the table.

"Sweet!" She grabbed a plate and piled it with some scrambled eggs, a bagel, 3 biscuits, some pancakes, and some toast and started eating.

"How do you eat all of this and managed to stay so thin." Lily said poking Paige's belly.

"It's called running." She slapped away Lily's hand.

"More like a fast metabolism."

"Hey I run sometimes."

"I know you do but still it's not fair." Lily pouted and stole a piece of toast.

"Oi! Get your own food."

Remus just laughed at them. He had eaten a biscuit, some toast, and some eggs, and a bowl of cereal and now he was just sipping on some orange juice. He was about to offer Paige a piece of bacon but remembered she was a vegetarian.

"Oi, Paige leave us some food for us." James said plopping down next to Paige. Sirius and Peter sat by Lily.

They all grabbed plates and piled up twice as much food then Paige. When they finally finished and just as they were relaxing, McGonagall came around with their time tables. Then when she & the other heads finished, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore." Everyone chorused.

"I would like all students except for sixth years to go to their classes."

Everyone but the sixth years stood up and left all confused. When everyone but sixth years cleared out he spoke again.

"Professor McGonagall & Slughorn will explain. Goodbye!" He said cackling like mad and left.

Paige grabbed Remus's hand and he just smiled at her panicked face and gave it a squeeze.

"If you all look at your schedule you will see that you have a period labeled Surprise, for everyday. That period is a free period for the next six or seven weeks." Slughorn said. Everyone cheered.

"But is Quidditch is cancelled for the next six or seven weeks."

Everyone started protesting and yelling, the Quidditch players were looking at him like he just said Christmas is cancelled.

"SETTLE DOWN! Here's what's going on. We teachers want you kids to grow up responsibly. So we are making you take a Parenting Class. This is our first year doing it so we will see how it goes. Anyways we were thinking about doing this for seventh years but figured they have N.E.W.T's to study for. Here's how we are doing this. We will assign you into a group of three within your house. We will perform a complicated spell on the one chosen to be the child. You will become three and have only memories until that age. You will be the child for 2 weeks. The other two will be the parents and we will grade you on the outcome of the child at the end of the 2 week period. Understood?" explain McGonagall

"WHAT! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS."

"Alright settle down Miss Masters. Your sleeping quarters have changed. And your clothes will shrink down with you when you get your turn. And everyone will be a child. Ok I will read the groups for Gryffindor, when your name is called proceed down the door to my right and stop at the door at your first right & Professor Flitwick will chose one of you and place the charm on you. Now I should warn you the person the spell is performed on will be knocked out for one hour until then I want you to think of a way to explain to the child why they are there. When we return you back to normal, you will also be knocked out for an hour so we will do this in your sleeping places. You will have a two day period to adjust then we will change the next person. Also, you guys have rest of the day off today and Professor Dumbledore will make the announcement during lunch so you can either go to lunch with your kid or have lunch in your rooms. Also your group will have a name."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Ok. Group Gold is Lily Evans, Paige Masters, and Sirius Black." They got up and went through the door.

"Group Maroon is James Potter, April Matthew, and Remus Lupin." They followed group them.

"Group Lions is Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, and Peter Pettigrew." They went through the door as well.

"Ok Slytherin…"

___________________

All nine of the Gryffindors were in an empty classroom minus a big desk at the other end of the room which was occupied by a small man.

"Alright, Group Gold come here." Professor Flitwick said.

Paige, Lily, and Sirius stepped up.

"Ok I have chosen you. Peditatus." A bright purple light engulfed the classroom. When it dimmed down it took a second for nine pairs of eyes to adjust again, while one pair was shut.

"Oh dear Merlin we are going to die!" Sirius cried looking down at Paige's unconscious three year old body. Lily picked her up off the floor and handed her to Sirius.

"Nice knowing you mate!" James said grinning, he knew Paige when he was little but he wasn't going to tell Sirius anything. This could be fun!

"Ok, you can wait by the classroom door for the rest then head up and settle down. Now Group Maroon."

James, April, and Remus stepped up.

"Peditatus." The classroom was engulfed in purple light again. When it cleared up, everyone but Paige saw Remus on the floor unconscious. James picked him up.

"Group Lions."

Frank, Alice, and Peter stepped up.

"Peditatus." The classroom was engulfed in purple light again. Frank was on the floor now. Peter picked him up.

"Ok now back to your dormitories." They all left.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"Merlin, this is unbelievable I can't believe they did this to us." Sirius said.

"Where do we put them?" James said shifting Remus around. April took him and let him sleep on her.

"He said something about sleeping arrangements changed."

"Let's go check it out."

They all headed up the stairs and saw that a third staircase had been added and a sign that read sixth years only, they proceeded up the stairs and there three doors stood. The one to the left had a gold door with a maroon lion on the bottom left corner. The one in the middle was maroon with a gold lion on the bottom left corner. The one to the far right was half gold and half maroon and had a big lion that was maroon on the gold half and gold on the maroon half.

"Hello there Gryffindors!"

"Is it me or are those lions talking to us?" Sirius asked

"They are talking to us."Alice answered

"We are your Guardians. We watch over your rooms so no one can get in without a password and only you nine can enter these three rooms. Also we have a child lock charm on us so children cannot leave without an adult. Inside you will find a living room, three bedrooms and your trunks in there with your animals minus owls, a kitchen, a closet, and a fully equipped bathroom with a shower and a swimming pool tub. Now choose your password," the lions said at the same time.

"Padfoot." Sirius said

"Prongs." James said

"Wormtail." Peter said.

"Passwords have been set."

-x-

Lily's POV

-x-

_Merlin, this room is so beautiful._

I walked in and stopped there.

The Living Room was gorgeous. The whole room was draped with gold and maroon. There was a gold leather couch, loveseat, and armchair with squishy maroon lion-shaped pillows scattered on them. They all were arranged in a 'U' near the fireplace. The gold carpet was covered with a maroon lion rug. To my right the room opened up into a granite kitchen. The counter was granite and the breakfast bar was to. The kitchen was tiled in gold and maroon as well. There were three golden plates & goblets on the dining table and cards on the plates that read, "Just ask for what you are hungry for and we will send it up to you –Hogwarts House Elves."

To my left a nice maroon painted wooden door stood out against the golden walls and I was guessing it was the bathroom. Straight ahead of me were three doors. The one to the left was an aqua-green door with a teal cursive "L" on it, in the middle was a purple door with a gold cursive "P" on it, and to the right was a black door with a silver cursive "S" on it.

Sirius walked to the purple door and opened it, inside was a purple and gold bed with a bunch of purple and gold pillows on it, and a black trunk and Bubble's (Paige's cat) basket and Bubbles. He placed her on the bed gently and brushed her dark black hair out of her face. I went over there and looked at her. She looks so tiny. She looked pretty much the same but her face was a lot younger and void of make-up, her robes shrunk to her size with her and her bangs were gone.

"Sirius since we have to stay here till she wakes up let's get the other to come here to."

"Ok go get them."

I rolled my eyes and left.

I went to the maroon door.

"Prongs."

It opened and I walked in, their room looked like ours but the doors were different. The left was maroon with a gold 'J', the middle was silver with a black 'R' on it, and the last one was my favorite it was lime green with a hot pink 'A' on it. I chuckled softly at April's crazy favorite colors. James looked up at me from the couch in which he was laying down on.

"Hey Potter, bring Remus over to our room and we can all hang out there till the kids wake up." I said

"Okay Evans."

I left and went to the lion room.

The left door was green with a black "P" on it, the middle was dark blue with a light blue "F" on it and the right on was yellow with a green "A" on it.

"Hey Alice, bring Frank to our room and we can all just hang out there until the kids get up." I said.

"Ok." Alice said.

Her and Peter followed me back to the Gold door with Frank.

"Ok we can just put them in Paige's room." I said walking in.

Peter and James went and placed tiny Remus, looking exactly the same just size difference, and Frank, also looking the same, on either side of Paige.

I love little kids, I couldn't wait for them to wake up!

"Now what should we do?"

"How about truth or dare?" Sirius said grinning at me.

"NO!" I said, I would rather die than play truth or dare again.

"Fine have it your way Lils." Sirius said with a sigh.

So for an hour me, April, and Alice just talked while Sirius, James, and Peter played exploding snap.

I stretched out my arms and let out a yawn and then I heard a sob from the Paige's room.

"Someone's awake." I said getting up and going over to the room. There I saw little Paige crying.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked kindly, I heard Sirius come up behind me.

"Where's my daddy?" She asked

"Why isn't she asking about her mum as well?" Sirius asked.

"She loved her dad more." James said behind Sirius grinning.

"Sweetie, your dad and mom had to go somewhere and they couldn't take you with them so they asked me and my friend to take care of you for two weeks." I said taking her into my arms.

"Oh," she said softly a frown on her face, "well I'm Paige, what can I call you?"

"I'm Lily and this is Sirius." I said pointing to him

"Ok," she said, "who are they."

"That's Remus and Frank, their parents also had to go somewhere and they left them here."

"Do you have to take care of them to? What if you forget me?"

I smiled, "No sweetie, James and my friend April are taking care of Remus, and my friends Peter and Alice are taking care of Frank."

She nodded, then she saw James standing behind Sirius.

"Hey, you look like my friend James but you're a lot taller than he is. What's your name?"

"My name is James to." He said.

"Whoa that's weird." She said, and then she stuck her thumb in her mouth and stared at me with her big brown eyes.

"Would you like to eat anything?" I asked grinning. She nodded.

I pulled her into my arms and walked over to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. She started swinging her legs and Sirius not noticing walked right passed her and she kicked him in the side.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." She said her voice quaking and tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"It's ok," I said grinning at her, "What would you like to eat?"

"Chocolate."

"Alright but only a little and you have to eat some carrots." I said

She nodded and stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

I went up to the plate and ordered some chocolate and carrots.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" She asked her eyes double the normal size.

Just as she said that a piercing scream cut through the air. She slammed her hands to her ears.

"What was that?" Sirius said his fingers still in his ears.

"I don't know!" I said to him.

Paige hopped off the counter and went to her room where James and April were trying to calm down Remus. I followed her.

"Remus calm down." James said clutching his stomach.

"How do you know my name? Stay away from me!" He screamed and kicked James again.

Paige just sat down by him like an innocent kid.

"Hi, I'm Paige."

He seemed to calm down a bit and said, "Hi I'm Remus."

"Why were you screaming?"

"I don't know where my mom and dad are, I haven't been away without them in a year."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

Then something hit me.

"You guys! Full Moon is in a week."

"Just our luck." Sirius grumbled.

"We'll talk about that later, we have to talk to Remus." James said.

"I'll get Paige to explain it to him. Paige sweetie, come here for a minute." Instantly Remus back up into the corner and James just stared at him.

"Will you explain to Remus about James and April?" She nodded and walked back over to him.

"Remus listen carefully ok. Your parents had to go somewhere for a while and until they come back James and April are going to take care of you ok?" She said.

"Who is James and April?"

Paige pointed to James and then looked at me.

"April is her."I mouthed and pointed at her.

Paige nodded and pointed at April.

"Now go talk to them." She said pushing him into James & then she skipped back over to Sirius and held out her arms. He picked her up.

"Chocolate." She said.

I pushed Sirius out of the door and pointed to the kitchen and he took her.

"Hi Remus, I'm James and I'm going to be taking care of you with April. Also, we know you are a werewolf because your parents told us and we are going to keep you in a shack and me, April, Peter and Sirius are going to keep you company as animals ok?"

"Who else knows?" He asked quietly.

"Everybody but Paige, Frank, and Alice."

"Who's Frank and Alice?"

"Frank is him and…" Frank started to stir.

"Alice, Peter come here." I said out of the door.

"Good Lord, what did you tell them?" She asked me. I told her and she picked up Frank and put him on the couch as he woke up.

"Alice was the woman you just saw pick up Frank." James finished.

"Ok," he said looking up at James, "I'm hungry."

"First let's go get you into our room, I'll show you where you sleep and where all of your clothes are and then we'll get you something ok." April said picking up Remus.

I smiled at her and then at Remus.

"Bye, I'll see you later." I said to them and they left.

When I walked out of the room I saw that Peter, Frank and Alice had left as well. I walked over to the kitchen and saw Paige had eaten the chocolate and now was throwing the carrots at Sirius and he was just ignoring them.

"Alright you! What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"Remus!"

I smiled at her, "Ok let's go see Remus."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

a/n: so tell me what you think! and if you have any questions just ask me in a review!


End file.
